


All Grown Up

by skyewatson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is sad, Grace goes to college, IHOP, Steve is sad, and grown up, because she does, everyone is sad, grace is awesome, grace knows, grace ships mcdanno, pancakes and waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is going to college and Steve's having a little trouble letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around for a while, hope you all like it.

Grace pushes open her dorm room and walks around the empty space, cataloguing every nook and cranny as she decides on the best way to use the space available to her. Danny and Steve file in behind her and she cracks open the window and sticks her head out and breathes in fresh air. It’s not a bad little dorm room and while it’s not very big she’s only sharing with one person.

 

It’s strange to think she’s finally here at UCLA. It’s not NYU like she’d hoped it would be but California reminds her of Hawaii just with more hustle so she’s content with where she ended up. Los Angeles itself is nice, it’s not terrifying at all compared to the horror stories she had heard. Not much scares her though, it’s the product of her being the child of Five-0. Grace doesn’t fear anything but the death of her ohana these days and if that’s all she has to be scared about she’s okay with that.

 

It takes half an hour to get all the boxes into her dorm room and she hopes her roommate doesn’t move in for at least a few more hours because the majority of her boxes end up on Mandy’s bed. It takes three hours to unpack everything and by the end of it Danno’s muttering about he never wants to see another coat hanger again and Steve’s past the point where he can try and pretend like he’s not upset about her leaving. She almost feels like she’s abandoning them but she pushes the silly notion aside. She’ll visit them on the holidays and Skype them in between (She’ll Skype Steve anyway, after all these years Danno still doesn’t know how to work technology but Danny will be there because where one is the other isn’t far behind).

 

Lunch is a sad affair, they eat at IHOP because Danno wants pancakes and Grace knows Steve’s just happy it isn’t McDonald’s. She’s fairly certain IHOP isn’t much better but Steve’s been down all day so she doesn’t say anything. The waffles are fantastic though and Grace is fairly certain she sees Steve smile when Danny steals a piece of bacon off Steve’s plate and offers a pancake up in return. It’s cute but Grace isn’t sure what’s more sickening, the amount of syrup on her dad’s pancakes or the display of affection going on in front of her. She can never understand why Danno still doesn’t get why people call them out on being a couple. They aren’t and Grace doesn’t understand why, it’s like they’ve been married for eleven years except they missed out on all the fun honeymoon phase sex. Not that she ever wants to think about her dad or Steve having sex. Ever. Yuck.

 

Steve gets gloomier when they head back to the university and perks up the tiniest amount when she lets him fix her bed. There’s really nothing wrong with it but her dad pulls her into his side even though she’s taller than he is now and they watch with matching grins as Steve makes sure everything in the room is up to standard. It takes half an hour to convince him everything has been unpacked and she almost wants to apologize for kicking his puppy until she realizes that he doesn’t have one and in a weird way she’s kind of the closest thing he has to a puppy. That or Danno. It’s all very confusing.

 

Steve clings onto her for dear life and Grace relishes his warmth and catalogues it into her mind so she can think it later when she’ll undoubtedly miss him. She already kind of does even though his arms are around her and she’s breathing in the smell of the ocean that Danno swears is ingrained into his bones at this point. He’s probably right about that.

 

Danno’s hug isn’t as intense however she isn’t upset that he isn’t as openly broken about her going to university so far away from home. He’s had eighteen years to prepare for this moment and she’s more than sure he’ll drag out the photo albums he has of her when he and Steve get back home. Steve will no doubt join him and they’ll probably drink long boards and bicker to take their minds of the fact that they’re down one person. That their daughter is 2551 miles away. She might be grown up now but she’s still going to be their little girl.

 

 

“Look after him for me?” She asks quietly.

 

Danno just clutches her tighter. “I promise.”

 


End file.
